


Needs and Wants

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Requested Fics [40]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Azran Legacy, Azran Legacy Spoilers, Des is angry that the egg got stolen, Gen, friend's headcanons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Why does Raymond put up with Desmond?Luke wanted to know.





	Needs and Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fincherly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fincherly/gifts).



Desmond was fuming. He paced back and forth restlessly, a hand on one elbow while the other cupped his chin.

It was only Luke, Raymond, and Des. The others had retired for the night; Luke had gotten hungry, so he left to get a snack before bed, only to run into this encounter between Desmond and his butler.

“How could the egg have gone missing?” He asked, eyes flashing as he adjusted his glasses. Luke watched as Des turned to face Raymond. The butler bowed quickly.

“Master, I’m not sure what happened. The only ones who have been on this ship is you and the others accompanying us.” Desmond grit his teeth.

“I don’t understand.”

“I apologize, Master.”

“Apologizing isn’t going to bring the egg back.” Des’s hand gripped his tie, hands clenching and restless. His eyes were sharp and red -- a sense of deja vu stirred in Luke, a sense that he had known the professor before this encounter around the world. He huffed, turning. “I’ll be in my quarters.” Luke watched as Desmond left, the red-eyed man clearly itching to break something. He turned to Raymond, who was staring at the spot Desmond was with a slight sense of disappointment.

“Excuse me, Raymond?”

“Ah! Master Luke.” Raymond offered a warm, gentle smile. “What is it? Are you hungry?” Luke smiled back.

“Yeah.” Raymond motioned for Luke to follow him into the kitchen.

“Would a sandwich be alright? Or perhaps some tea?” Raymond was already opening up cupboards.

“Could I have both, please?”

“Oasis Berry?”

“Yes, please.” Raymond smiled again, and began preparing the tea while he placed a sandwich in front of Luke. He took a bite; it was good. Raymond was really good at what he did. He smiled as Raymond set a small cup in front of him. The old butler sat across from him, the silence comfortable as Luke finished off his food, taking a small sip of his tea.

“Master Luke, it may not be my place to say, but you remind me a bit of Desmond when he was a teenager.” Luke blinked, then tilted his head.

“Call me Luke, Raymond.” The butler nodded. “Why do you think that?”

“I’m not exactly sure, myself. I think it’s your passion.” Luke thought for a moment, then nodded.

“How exactly have you….” Luke didn’t want to come across as rude. He let the unasked question hang in the air. Raymond sighed.

“I couldn’t live with myself if I left him on his own.” Luke took a drink of his tea. Raymond continued, staring at his hands. “He had no one. He doesn’t want to leave me, and so I will stay with him.” Luke frowned.

“He had no one?”

“Aye. I found him alone in an abandoned warehouse. He actually didn’t want me there, at first, but I couldn’t leave him. Winter was approaching. He’d freeze.” Luke furrowed his brows. “I visited him daily. Brought him blankets and food; despite his skepticism and fear and anger, I stayed unless explicitly asked. It was when he was taken, attacked… I took him in, then.”

“Did he tell you about his family?” Raymond shook his head.

“I’m sorry, M -- Luke. That’s not my place to say.” Luke polished off the rest of his tea.

“So you feel like you need to take care of him, Raymond?” Raymond gave a sad, knowing smile.

“I know I do.” The two were silent. Raymond finally stood, clearing the dishes. “I think it would be wise to turn in, Luke. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Luke stifled a yawn as he stood.

“Alright, Raymond. Make sure you sleep, too.” Raymond smiled.

“I’ll try.”


End file.
